Tatouage sorcier
by antinea2
Summary: Draco a un tatouage bien original sur la peau.


Connaissez-vous le tatouage sorcier ? Je veux dire le véritable tatouage sorcier.

Non ?

Alors je vais vous expliquer de quoi il s'agit.

Malgré ce que certains pourraient penser, cela n'a rien à voire avec l'ignominieuse Marque des Ténèbres dont Voldemort paraît ses esclaves.  
Cette horreur cadavérique était le signe d'une soumission absolue, la preuve du renoncement de soi-même au profit d'un fou furieux mégalomane et égocentrique.

Non, le vrai tatouage sorcier n'a rien de commun avec tout cela.  
C'est au contraire une chose merveilleuse, bien qu'il faille sans doute être stupide, inconscient ou totalement ivre pour accepter l'idée de s'en faire graver le corps.

Dans le cas du jeune Draco Malfoy nous nous contenterons de dire qu'il avait sans doute abusé de la vodka glacée après une longue journée d'été au cours de laquelle l'astre solaire lui avait tapé sur le crane.

Le principe de base est le même que pour le tatouage non sorcier.

On vous injecte à l'aide d'une baguette une petite quantité d'encre sous la peau et à partir de là, celle-ci mène sa propre vie.  
Des dessins se forment et se baladent alors sur votre épiderme, changeant au gré de votre humeur ou de vos émotions.

Le matin vous pouvez vous éveiller avec une magnifique paire d'ailes d'ange accrochée dans le dos puis vous coucher le soir avec un diable rouge qui vous mange l'épaule et l'omoplate gauche.

Le problème du tatouage sorcier c'est qu'il peut honteusement vous trahir dans les pires moments de votre existence.

Imaginons ensemble que vous passiez un examen avec un professeur que vous détestez cordialement et qu'à la suite d'une question particulièrement vicieuse un délicat « FUCK YOU » apparaisse sur votre front distingué...

Il y a malheureusement peu de chance pour que vous receviez les félicitations du jury malgré votre brillant exposé.

Maintenant imaginons qu'un après-midi, vous vous disputiez avec votre petit ami. Le ton monte rapidement et les noms d'oiseaux fusent à travers la pièce. On ressort les vieux dossiers enterrés en même temps que la hache de guerre. Quand soudain, tout à coup et sans crier gare vous voyez la moitié droite du visage de votre cher et tendre se couvrir d'un tatouage de guerre maori.

Je peux vous assurez que l'effet dissuasif est tel que vous battez en retraire dans la seconde sans demander votre dû.

Le dessin d'encre ne se contente pas de se transformer au gré de vos émotions. Non il peut aussi se balader à sa guise. Il possède alors sa propre vie. Il a sa propre conscience, indépendante de celle de celui qui l'abrite dans sa chair. Il peut réagir à vous et à votre présence. La magie dépasse celui qui la porte.

Un soir d'été Harry avait trouvé un petit chat tigré dans le bas du dos de Draco.

Le félin matou était assis sur son postérieur et le regardait intensément. Peut-être était-ce l'effet des lueurs de la bougie posée à côté du lit mais le dessin était étonnement vivant et suivait méthodiquement de ses yeux verts chacun de ses mouvements.

Encore un peu et il l'aurait entendu ronronner ou miauler.

La petite tâche d'encre à la forme féline se leva, s'étira de tout son long en baillant puis se mit à tourner en rond sur elle-même tout en martelant de ses pattes avants la tendre peau.

« Tu veux jouer ? » lui demanda Harry et promptement la petite forme se mit aux aguets.

Draco souleva légèrement la tête de son oreiller et grogna un élégant : « Fous moi la paix, je suis crevé… ».

Harry ne fit pas attention à l'acerbe réponse et posa un doigt léger sur la peau blanche, juste quelques centimètres au dessus du petit animal. Ce dernier réagit immédiatement en lançant une patte déterminée vers l'index. Il bougea son doigt et le chat continua sa chasse frénétique faisant mille et une acrobaties pour tenter de se saisir de l'intrus.

Au bout d'un moment, épuisé par tant d'activité, il se coucha sur le dos et Harry lui gratouilla le ventre de son ongle.

Il en avait presque oublié que le dessin se trouvait sur la peau nue de Draco.

« Mais à quoi tu joues à la fin ? » lui lança ce dernier d'un ton où l'on pouvait entendre une légère pointe d'exaspération.

Le blond sorcier se retourna sur le dos afin de faire cesser le jeu et de trouver le sommeil.

Le malin greffier ne se démonta pas pour autant. Harry le vit, paré de toute sa dignité féline, s'avancer à pas feutrés depuis la hanche jusqu'au centre du ventre de Draco avant de se coucher en boule autours du nombril.

Harry soupira et se dit que ce chat avait bien de la chance.

Ce petit jeu bien innocent avait cependant éveillé quelque chose de bien plus intéressant dans l'esprit Harry.

Quant était-il de divin tatouage durant l'amour ?

Il n'avait jamais fait réellement attention aux différentes arabesques qui se dessinaient et ondulaient sur la peau blanche de Draco. Il décida que désormais il se concentrerait dessus. Et il avait eu raison.

Les circonvolutions artistiques ajoutaient une toute nouvelle dimension à l'acte d'amour.

Harry les suivait de la main ou de la bouche dans de longues caresses. Il sentait alors les muscles frémir sous la peau chaude plus ardemment que jamais. Draco se cambrait, empoignait les draps, les tordait, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier.

Harry était très fier de sa trouvaille.

Les ondulations traduisaient dans leurs courses infinies, les envies et les désirs de Draco d'une façon qu'aucun mot, qu'aucun cri, qu'aucune phrase ne pourrait jamais égaler.

Elles se baladaient sur le corps tout entier depuis les chevilles jusqu'au cou en passant le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Elles s'attardaient, malicieuses, dans les endroits les plus intimes ou les plus surprenants.

Enfin elles devenaient comme folles comme si elles ne pouvaient suivre les ordres inconscients de leur propriétaire. Durant ces moments Harry regardait son compagnon aux yeux gris floutés. Il avait l'air totalement perdu, ailleurs, très loin d'Harry et ne revenait vers lui que de longues minutes après la libération des corps.

Un soir après l'amour alors que Draco était allongé sur le ventre et tentait de reprendre son souffle il vit un « je t'aime » s'écrire à la base de la nuque blonde puis se promener paresseusement un peu partout sans que Draco ne semble en être conscient.

A partir de cette nuit-là les messages et les déclarations se multiplièrent jusqu'à ce qu'un « Epouse-moi » apparaisse sur la hanche droite qu'Harry caressait du pouce alors que sa tête reposait sur le ventre.

« Oui » répondit-il dans un souffle heureux.

Les doigts qui passaient dans sa chevelure et jouaient doucement avec les mèches brunes s'arrêtèrent.

« De quoi parles-tu Harry ? » demanda une voix ensommeillée.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il le laisserait faire sa demande en bonne et due forme.

FIN


End file.
